legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gengar
Gengar is the final Pokemon of the evolutionary line of the only Ghost type from the Kanto region. It can only be achieved by trading away a Haunter. It is one of 4 Pokemon of the Kanto region that can evolve by being traded away. The other three are Graveler, Kadabra and Machoke. It is the final evolutionary form of Gastly. Gengar also obtains a Mega Evolution during Generation VI. Sometimes, on a dark night, your shadow thrown by a streetlight will suddenly and startlingly overtake you. It is actually a Gengar running past you, pretending to be your shadow. Its name is possibly a shorter term for doppelganger as it likes to pretend to be a person's shadow. In Generation VIII, Gengar has its own Gigantamax form. ReBoot Multiverse Goregeist was one of Akari's Pokémon used during the Saucy Mare invasion in the Web. Along with Ghastly, Haunter and Misdreavus, they were unsuccessful scaring them off, till Samus showed up. He reunited with Akari years later and obtained a Mega Evolution before their epic battle against Megabyte and Gnosis. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Gengar was again scarcely seen but at the Shadow Temple, only a few portions of it, not willing to stand up to the brutal, dreaded shadow beast. Actually, Haunter wasn't able to evolve until Link and his team were able to eliminate and catch all the Big Poes scattered throughout Hyrule Field at night, unlike being traded as how he normally would. The Sheikah's Curse Gengar was first seen fighting alongside her comrades when they faced off against Tussey and her phantom thugs. Ultimate Story Wario owns a Gengar. They both tend to have the same nasty grin on their faces. This is another Pokemon that he is proud of. Gallery Gengar_OS_anime.png Gengar-Mega Evolution.png|Mega Evolved Gengar Dream_Gengarite_Sprite.png|Gengarite Nidorino_Horn_Attack.png 0aeded9dd7ae3335850997f3763f23b0.gif 5Rv3.gif 8X4l.gif 200px-Morty_Gengar.png 250px-Agatha_Gengar_PG.png 250px-Corey_Gengar.png 265b1312f8a92215b8e2e63f38f6aca42433ced3_hq.gif 1500745758_source.gif CzsX.gif CztB.gif gengar-pokemon-mystery-dungeon-team-go-getters-out-of-the-gate-3.15.jpg gengar-reds-pokemon-origins-60.jpg giphy ghost pokemon away.gif giphy1 gengar.gif haunter and gengar aaah oh dear.gif KEMFAyoI_400x400.jpg LonelyChubbyBlackfly-size_restricted.gif pokemon-go-gengar-day-guide.jpg.optimal.jpg pokemon-lets-go-gengar.png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-04-16 gengar - Google Search.png tenor gengar.gif tenor1 gengar.gif tenor2 gengar.gif TintedSafeAmericanindianhorse-small.gif tumblr_mrq8aaH9gV1swdfc0o1_500.gif tumblr_nnbx0rITO41toj82fo1_400.gif tumblr_o1wi42LJtw1tx32tto8_250.png.jpg PSA_Gastly_Gengar_Haunter_Astonish.png WTP Gengar.png|Who's that Pokémon? WTP Gengar (2).png|Who's that Pokémon? (Johto edition) WTP Gengar (3).png|Who's that Pokémon? (Black and White edition) WTP Gengar (4).png|Who's that Pokémon? (Sun and Moon edition) Gengar-Gigantamax.png|Gengar's Gigantamax form Nightteams.jpg|Gengar as a part of the team in Link's Adult era, if only he evolves from Haunter when Link captures and sells all 10 Big Poes Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Ghosts Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Non Humans Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Ghost Type Pokemon Category:Poison Type Pokemon Category:Poisoners Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Elementals Category:Intangibility Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Flyers Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Trios Category:Possible members of The Children of the Night Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form